dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Zamasu
|Race = Core People |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = Former Kai Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (present counterpart) Future Gowasu (former master) Goku Black (ally) Zeno (superior) }} Future Zamasu is the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became an immortal god. It is later revealed that Future Zamasu and Goku Black are allies and that Black promised Future Zamasu that he can kill Goku. Appearance Future Zamasu bears an identical appearance to his past counterpart. He is fairly tall and lean in built with lime green skin, grey irises, and bald head accept for a white Mohawk. He retains the same outfit as his counterpart; a slim purple long-sleeve shirt, baggy purple pants, white boots, a black Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. Unlike his counterpart however, he wears a single green Potara earring on his left ear. Personality Future Zamasu, compared to his past timeline counterpart, has truly fallen in the depths of evil, speaking of Humans and of the Saiyans as "mere mortals" who are inferior to him. Similar to his partner Goku Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without humans as a "utopia". Future Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart is slowly developing). While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Also, Future Zamasu refers to his immortal body as befitting for him. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Background Future Zamasu presumably has the same history as his present day counterpart as evidenced by his personality and his knowledge of Goku and Super Saiyan Blue. However, this Zamasu would later completely succumb to his hatred for humans and at some point, and allied with Goku Black in order to destroy "unnecessary" mortals as a means of creating a "utopia". Future Trunks Saga Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline, standing side-by-side with Goku Black during his battle with Goku. Future Zamasu descends from above in a bright light, reminding Goku Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku and attacks Goku at the same time with Goku Black, forcing Future Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight, Future Trunks is fighting evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, but when Future Trunks stabs him in the stomach with his sword, he instantly heals his wound. Future Zamasu also emerges unscratched from Future Trunks' Final Flash, revealing his body is immortal. Goku regroups with Future Trunks as Goku Black charges a Black Kamehameha, with Future Zamasu grabbing them and holding them in place to prevent them from escaping. Goku and Future Trunks are defeated by the attack, and Future Zamasu remained unharmed due to his immortality. With Goku Black, Future Zamasu prepares to finish off the two Saiyans, but they are interrupted by Vegeta, who woke up and intercepted their attack but fell back unconscious immediately after. In the confusion of the attack, Goku and Future Trunks have disappeared (saved by Future Yajirobe), so Future Zamasu and Goku Black prepare to finish off Vegeta, but they are forced to fall back when members of the Earth's Resistance fire tear gas at them (allowing Future Mai to escape with Vegeta). The two then spot the time machine with the beaten Future Trunks, Vegeta and Goku inside, and try to intercept it, but are too late. Future Zamasu exclaim they will return eventually, and when they do they will meet their end. Power Like his past counterpart, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, and in between the time gap of the present and the future, Zamasu's fighting abilities increased significantly. Future Zamasu now possesses enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku evenly in battle, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks soon after (who has greatly increased his power by training in the past). He can even hold down both opponents simultaneously long enough for Goku Black to strike them down. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Ball' - Zamasu focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. *'Energy Blade' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his Energy Blade from a distance. **'Continuous Energy Bullet' - Zamasu is capable of rapid firing energy blasts from the hand that he is currently using for his energy blade. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamasu is only moderately fazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Ki Sense' - Future Zamasu is able to sense the Ki of other lifeforms. Voice actors *Japanese:Shin-ichiro Miki Battles *Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Gallery Zama.png|Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Future Zamasu's true colors References es:Zamas del Futuro Alternativo it:Zamasu del Futuro Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Core People Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes